prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emison
Emillison (other names: Emison, Emalison, Amily) is the romantic (and friendship) pairing of Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields. Emily had crush on Alison a long before Pilot, but was scared to admit it. They kissed sometime later, after the event that caused Jenna's blindness, in library. Alison said it was just practice for a real kiss, but it's unknown if Alison loved Emily back, or not. In Over My Dead Body, Alison kissed Emily again, and said "you were always my favorite. Nobody loved me as much as you did". It's unknown if it was hallucination or not. In flashback for Dead to Me, Alison told Emily that she wants to go with her to Paris, and stay there forever - it might mean that she had a crush on Emily, or was just teasing her. In Single Fright Female it is revealed Alison and Paige had a rivalry, it's possible that was because Alison was protective of Emily (Paige had a crush on her). It's also unknown if Alison is alive, or not, and Emily is currently dating Paige, though she still might have a soft spot for Ali. Season 1 In Pilot, after school, the next day, Maya and Emily go for a walk, and Emily shares her thoughts about Alison and her disappearance. It is hard for Emily to see the tributes people left for Alison being loaded from the curb in front of Maya's house, into a dumpster. At night, Emily notices police cars to Maya's house, where ambulances are flanking the street, and it seems the whole town has come out to watch what's going on. She runs toward Maya's front steps, terrified that something happened to Maya. But Maya comes to greet her, seemingly fine. She lets Emily know that Alison has been found, and Emily is excited until Maya tells her that it is her body that has been found. A stretcher with a body bag atop it is then wheeled past where they are standing. In The Jenna Thing, Emily is sitting by herself in a restaurant. She looks down at her bracelet and flashes back to the aftermath of The Jenna Thing, when Alison had bought the other Pretty Little Liars friendship bracelets with their names on them. Alison had given the girls the bracelets in the same restaurant in which Emily is not sitting. At the time, she had even suggestively asked Emily to tie hers for her, and smiles. In Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone, Emily remembers more of Alison's snide remarks that memorable summer day. As she puts on Maya's gift scarf on before the mirror, she recalls how Alison had commented on the pair of Noel and Prudence heading to where assumed was The Kissing Rock. She had matter of factly informed Emily that people had gone there to kiss for hundreds of years. She then looked Emily daringly in the eyes and asked her who she would like to take to The Kissing Rock. Emily had just smiled shyly while staring back. In The Perfect Storm, the girls wait in the library before the exam, and Emily gets a text from "A" that sends her on a hunt for the book "Great Expectations" in the library. Seeing the book makes her flash back to when Alison had been reading the same novel one day alone in the library. Emily had joined her on the floor, and had revealed her dream that Jenna could see again, and Alison had said something to the effect of "that's why I love you, Emily." She then read her the passage of Pip's account of his ardent love for Estella: he loved her against reason and despite the fact that she basically played hard to get and gave him little hope for a future, other than her teasing. Quite fittingly, Emily had then leaned in to kiss Alison, expressing her own love of the same nature. Alison had actually smiled in return. Back in real time, Emily finds the personal love letter she had written to Alison the summer she went missing. While reading it, Emily remembers when she had been in the locker room with Alison alone. Alison had been changing; she had removed her towel and stood there topless, forcing Emily's already attentive eyes to stare. Later, Emily had kissed her neck. Alison immediately turned on her, (feigning shock) and cruelly let Emily know that their kiss meant nothing more to her than practice for "the real thing." Abashed, Emily had turned, poised to leave, but Alison wouldn't let her escape; she was supposed to be giving her a ride home. Defeated and humiliated, Emily nevertheless remained, showcasing Alison's control over her friends. Later Detective Wilden finds Emily's love letter, and forces her to confess to Spencer, Hanna and Aria that she loved Alison more than just a friend. She admits that she never was able to tell Alison in the right way. In Monsters in the End, Emily gets two texts: one from Paige, which she ignores, and one from "A," which is not as easy to ignore, teasing her about her past feelings for Alison. This prompts Emily to have a flashback to when Alison had given her a snow globe the summer before. It had been the day of her disappearance, and Alison had alluded to the fact that it was more special than one would realize at first. She also told Emily not to tell the others, as she hadn't gotten them any presents, making this gift special for Emily. Season 2 In Over My Dead Body, Emily is trapped in a barn due to A. Someone drags her out, and Emily, on the brink of death having inhaled dangerous fumes, hallucinates that she sees Alison. Alison says that its good to see her again, and that she misses her the most. She also remarks that Emily was her favorite out of the girls. "No one loved me as much as you did", Alison had said. Emily asks if she is dead and Alison says "This bitch thinks this is what you want. To be completely free of "A". Emily asks if she knows who "A" is, to which Alison replies "Of course I do". Emily says that she has to tell her, but Alison doesn't think that's a very good idea. Emily asks why, and Alison says "Because two can only keep a secret, if one of them is dead". Alison then tells Emily that she has to decide what she wants: Emily can stay here...or come with her. Emily doesn't reply, and begins to close her eyes. Alison smiles and whispers "Sweet Emily." She kisses her gently and Emily is awoken from her unconscious state by the Liars.The girls found her outside...not in the barn. She is so distraught that she believes what she hallucinated actually occurred. But who dragged Emily out of the barn? In The First Secret (prequel episode), Alison joins the other Pretty Little Liars at their table in the cafeteria, and a nerdy Mona tries to do the same. Alison makes a nasty comment, leaving her to nurse her wounds at Lucas' table. When Alison hears that Ben Coogan is telling everyone that he and Emily had sex, and Emily confirms the rumor to be true, Ali seems impressed. The next day, Emily walks to school with Alison. Alison brings up the possibility of Emily going on the pill, but Emily confesses that the rumors weren't true, and she wouldn't be needing contraception yet. She asks Alison not to tell anyone, and Alison agrees, perplexed by Emily's odd behavior until she discovers Emily's secret later that night... Then, Emily slow-dances with Ben on the dance floor. Jenna seductively dances nearby, and locks eyes with Emily as she ogles her moves and curves. Alison, turning her eyes from one to the other, approaches Emily, and alludes to her hidden sexual orientation. Emily looks frightened, but Alison lets her know that her secret is safe. Season 3 In Single Fright Female, CeCe is telling Spencer about how Paige and Alison had a rivalry, also telling Spencer that Alison's nickname for Paige was "Pigskin." This reminds Spencer of a time when Alison had a huge mark on her back and said that when she was playing soccer, she fell down and Pigskin kicked her. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna are confused, and ask who Pigskin is, and Alison just tells them she is a "freak," and that she is "psychotic." In the second flashback, Alison and CeCe are in a car, and Alison tells CeCe about how she wrote Paige a fake love letter from Emily (using Emily's stationary). In the letter, Ali wrote to Paige to meet her and hide her response letter underneath a sign outside a shop in town. Ali sees Paige and threatens to show the letter Paige wrote to Emily to her father, who is a deacon at the church. Paige yells at her to give it back, but Alison yells back, "I own you now!" Alison walks away, looking frightened, and yells at CeCe to drive. In Dead to Me, Emily visits Dr.Anne Sullivan for therapy to help her heal from what happened with Lyndon. She has Emily try hypnotherapy. Emily suddenly remembers something about the night Ali went missing: Emily sees herself angrily walking towards Alison's backyard holding a shovel. Alison is across from her, and turns around. Alison looks frightened and says "We shouldn't be here. This is bad, we shouldn't be doing this". Emily walks over to Alison and lifts the shovel. Alison screams and falls to the ground. Ignoring her cries, Emily hits her with the shovel. Emily later realizes she got this night and the night Ali's grave was dug up mixed up. Emily remembers that SHE was the one saying what Alison was saying, and A was in her grave trying to get her body out. Emily screams, and A covers her mouth, right before seeing a blonde female in a red coat. Emily realizes this is the leader of the A team, and may be Alison. Also, A gives Emily a post-card of the Eiffel Tower. Emily has a flashback of when Ali and her where alone in class. Emily told Alison she was supposed to be studying, but Alison instead was spreading out post-cards of various places in France. "You and me in sweet Pari?" Ali had said, implying they go to Paris together. Ali suggests they go to the south of France, dancing in sun-flower fields, lounging around in their bikini's in the French Riviera. Emily asks how long they would be going away for. Alison looks up and smiles. "How about forever?" This trip never actually happened, mostly due to Alison's disappearance. In I'm Your Puppet, while Alison was slow-dancing with Spencer, she said "sometimes practice is better than the real thing". It might mean that she enjoyed her kiss with Emily, because after that she said "it's just practice before the real thing". Trivia * There is no official name of this relationship - there are a lot of different versions, for example: Emillison, Amily, Emison, Emalison, Emilison, Emalison, Aly... * It was never officially said that Alison loved Emily, but that was hinted a lot during the show. * Emily might still love Alison, even though she's dating Paige, and Alison is thought to be dead. * During Season 1, Emily wore the friendship bracelet that Alison gave her every episode; even while she was dating Maya. Emily was last seen wearing it in "A Person of Interest." She took it off when she began seeing Paige. Gallery PLL212 1.jpg Tumblr ljbopiOyrq1qa28o8o1 500.gif Tumblr lx39i2GCSG1qjxg13o1 500.jpg Em & Ali IV.png 2A47A989-64CE-4EF3-BD58-3E9AFA74B7FC.JPG 0E6D5893-99A3-4B30-809E-6A2AB3DDF53F.JPG B0C8D621-2C6D-4810-8424-5720F2CD67DC.JPG 0E73D161-7E08-453C-B928-2DDA636C025B.JPG 5E0523D3-0C5E-4BFA-A2ED-B789B70A1B4C.JPG 40C8DFEC-232B-4DF7-8D07-A6365DD7E6CB.JPG Navigational Category:Pairings Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4